The Creature
by ewan's girl
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi must deal with the death of his master. He finds himself about to tell the news to an old foe. (Helps if you've read "Born to Suffer").


Title: The creature  
Author: Ewan's girl  
Summary: Obi Wan Kenobi must deal with the death of his master; he decides to break the news to an old foe.   
Spoilers: I don't think there are any, if you've read my other story "Born To Suffer" you'd understand a little more of the relationship of the characters.   
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own them, as much as I wish I did. George, you can let me have Obi Wan...I'd take really good care of him :). Oh also, I got part of the idea for this story from watching the movie "Backdraft".  
  
*Author's note: Thanx to all who have reviewed my other 2 stories. You people make me want to keep writing. This story isn't as long as my others, but there is a very long story coming up next. I promise.   
  
*The Creature.  
  
The dark, univiting hall seemed to strech on forever, it seemed like such a difficult task to the tired Jedi. He wasn't quite sure what had brought him to the Courascant Correctional Facility, but here he was. This was the hall he was directed to go down, he remembered walking down this hallway before, about 9 years ago to be exact. So much happened since then, he was now a fully trained Jedi knight, and had an apprentice of his own. But sometimes in his worst nightmares he can still feel what happened nine years ago. As he took his first step into the dark hall, he almost lost his balance; he hasn't slept since it happened. How could he sleep? Every time he closed his eyes he saw the image...the awful image of his master being run through by the dark sith. He had to keep moving, because if he stood still long enough, he knew something would get him. He was being chased by something, but he didn't know what. Regaining his balance, he looked back at the guard, who almost seemed frightened to venture down the hall himself.   
"Are you alright?" The guard asked the Jedi when he noticed how pale he looked.   
"Fine." Obi Wan muttered under his breath, which was probably the most he had spoken since returning to Courascant.   
Obi Wan regained focus, and continued his journey. He watched the guard disapear around the corner, and slowly made his way to the end of the hall. He took in his surroundings, and noticed all of the different species of aliens that were kept here; all had commited some sort of crime against the Senate. A chill ran down his spine as one of the imates whistled at him.   
'What am I doing here?' He asked himself yet again, but still he had no answer.   
Finally he made it to his destination. He turned to face a shatterproof glass wall that separated him from the thing inside. He looked in the cell, but all he could see was a bed, a freshner, and darkness. He searched with the force to find the inmate, and sitting in a dark corner was the thing he was looking for.   
"Well, well, well. Look at you, Obi Wan Kenobi's all grown up." The inmate sneered. "It's been awhile since you last came to see me." The man made his way to his bed and sat down. Obi Wan noticed how much the man had aged in nine years, he wouldn't have reconized him if it hadn't of been for the half circle scar on his face. "Did you miss me?" The man laughed, and coughed.   
"Enough of this Xanatos." Obi Wan finally spoke.   
"Alright, whatever you want." Xanatos came towards the glass. "Might I ask, to what honor do I hold for you to come and see me?"   
Obi Wan stiffened, he couldn't believe his beloved master used to train this thing. "I have come to inform you Xanatos, that our master is dead." His heart fell after he uttered those words, it had been the first time he actually said those words.   
A wicked smile crossed Xanatos' lips. "I know. I heard you scream through the force. Gods that scream took me back." Xanatos licked his lips.  
It took all of Obi Wan's training to not punch through the glass, and strangle this evil man. "I don't know why I bothered coming here." Obi Wan began to turn away.   
"Why did you come here?" Xanatos stopped him.   
"I thought I should be the one to tell you about Qui Gon." It hurt just to say his name.   
"You mean you wanted to rub it in, that I didn't kill him." Xanatos moved closer to the glass.  
"No, I don't know why I came here." Obi Wan turned to leave again.  
"You came here, because you want answers." Xanatos continued.   
"I'm through with this." Obi Wan continued to walk away.   
"It looked at you didn't it?" Xanatos called after him. Obi Wan stopped short, and turned around. Xanatos chuckled. "It did, didn't it?"  
"What are you talking about?" Obi Wan returned to Xanatos' cell.  
"The creature...it looked right at you."  
"What creature?"  
"The dark side." Xanatos smiled, sowing his teeth. Obi Wan turned away. "And you looked back. You used it to kill the sith."  
Tears threatened to fall from Obi Wan's eyes. He shook his head. "No, it isn't true."  
"Come off it Obi Wan, you wanted the sith dead. Much like you want me dead."  
"No." Obi Wan protested with himself as much as Xanatos.   
Xanatos' eyes widened. "It's still with you right now...isn't it?" Tired, bloodshot eyes looked at Xanatos. Xanatos laughed again. "This is too great. Our master thought you were the holy grail of padawans, the best of the best, and here you are no better than me."  
Obi Wan hung his head. "I'll never be like you Xanatos, I'll never let the dark side win."  
"Look at yourself, it already is winning. It's destroying you Obi Wan, and you're letting it."  
Obi Wan's focus changed in the glass from Xanatos to his own reflection. He noticed how bad he looked. "How long has it been since I last ate? Since I last slept?'   
Xanatos' laughter brought him back. "You see, it is winning."  
Obi Wan shook his head, and looked at Xanatos. "You listen to me you rotting piece of Bantha fodder...I will never give in, I will forever fight the dark side, even after I die. I won't let my master die in vain. If there is a creature hounding me, I will destroy it."  
Xanatos' face became much more serious. "I may hold you to that Kenobi."  
"Please do." With that Obi Wan left the evil known as Xanatos to rot in his prison for the rest of his life. Obi Wan returned to the temple with new determination to fight this creature, no matter what the cost.   
  
  



End file.
